


Otter-ly Wonderful

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Momo takes Yuki to the aquarium to help ease his stress.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Otter-ly Wonderful

Yuki had never been to an aquarium before today. In all honesty he had no interest in going and staring at fish from behind a glass. The thought of it all just made him more tired than he already was. 

The aquarium opened at 8 and Momo was insistent that they be there when it opened.

_‘There’s not a lot of people there in the morning, so it’s perfect for us!’_ He could hear Momo talking in his head. He flipped his wrist to look at his watch and frowned at the time. Why on earth anyone would want to be awake at this hour is beyond him. He yawned as he stood in front of the sign for the building. Momo said he would be here before the doors opened, but the mere fact that he was there before Momo meant that he missed his alarm. The thought crossed his mind to head to the station and go home, but a bouncing ball of energy caught his eye and he stopped.

“Yuki! Good morning!” 

“Morning.”

“Are you still sleepy?”

“Very much so.”

Momo laughed at that, taking his hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. 

“This is going to be so fun! Shall we head in?”

-

The lobby held color, something he wasn’t expecting. Patches of orange, green, and pink swirled around in forms of tropical fish and coral on the walls. Blues, greens, and yellows mixed together to make it seem like you were under water. It almost looked like a child was given free reign of the project and the artist just rolled with it, for there was no rhyme or reason to the patterns. They reached the ticket counter with ease and Momo took out his wallet, saying that it was his idea and he should be the gentleman. He didn’t protest, but made a note in the back of his mind to pay him back. They walked through the turnstiles and into the first viewing area. 

The room had it’s lights dimmed and it took him a minute to adjust to the difference. When they caught up, his eyes met water, still and unmoving. He frowned at his reflection in the glass. 

The fish in the tank were small, silver, and lacking in personality, in his opinion. All they did was swim in circles, staying on their designated track that they formed from the current. He looked for Momo, who was standing next to a smaller tank. He was smiling, waving a finger at the tiny animals. Yuki discovered they were seahorses and that Momo found it cute that they had to hold onto seaweed and other sea grass to prevent themselves from being swept into the current. 

Yuki wondered how the creatures stayed alive in the ocean.

Momo took his hand and led him toward the next exhibit. This room’s lighting was similar to the one they came from. His eyes picked up on the blue lights that illuminated the walkway. The tanks held fish that were more attractive and pleasing to the eye. He found himself following the erratic movements of a yellow fish, watching it jerk in and out of coral and behind plants. Momo pulled at his sleeve.

“Look.” Momo pointed at the tank. “It’s Nemo!”

Yuki saw the little orange and white fish Momo was talking about. It swam in circles around anemone before joining another group of fish.

“I’m so glad the little guy has some friend’s to swim with.” Momo smiled at the glass.

“Was there a reason for picking the aquarium today?” The question left his mouth before he could stop it.

Momo folded into himself, keeping his eyes locked on the little fish that danced on the current. 

“Well…” 

He reached for Momo’s hand, guilt swirling in his stomach.

“You’ve been really stressed this week and...” Momo’s cheeks flushed. “I thought maybe this would help ease your mind.”

Yuki started to realize why Momo was so persistent with today’s plans. He watched as Momo turned away from him, embarrassment weighing on his figure. He gave Momo’s hand a squeeze, pulling him closer as he took a step forward. 

Momo kept his gaze on the floor.

“You’re such a considerate person.” Yuki tucked tufts of hair behind Momo’s ear.

Slender fingers ran down Momo’s jaw, asking him to look his direction once more. A smile graced his lips when he saw those beautiful eyes and he felt the tension in Momo evaporate. He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Shall we continue to the next exhibit? Or would you rather watch your new friend swim a little longer?”

“We have to continue forth!” Momo beamed as he held his hand tighter. “There’s so much more to see!”

Yuki let the giggle leave his lips as he was pulled along. They entered the stairwell that led to the next room, lights tacked to each stair for safety. He sort of understood why Momo would’ve chosen a place like this to unwind; the water was calm and soothing, the blue-green color gentle on the eyes. It was almost mind-numbing just sitting and watching the fish swim to and fro within the tanks. He had to admit that once they entered the second exhibit he felt a little less stressed. But he wasn’t convinced that it was just the aquarium that helped calm him down. Momo’s presence was another factor. He was sure he wouldn’t have come to a place like this by himself on his own accord. He noted how quiet it was. Even though the venue had been opened for a little bit now, not a lot of people were observing the tanks. Outside of a staff member here and there, they were the only ones walking around. 

The next room was filled with tanks of different shapes. Lots of cylindrical tanks took up space in the middle of the room while the displays on the walls were cut to different shapes. Some were boxed and some were elliptical, all trying to pull excitement from their viewers. Momo bounced over to a display on the wall, reading the plaque before peeking into the tank. Yuki took the more direct route through the columns instead, taking a look at the creatures as he passed. There was one in particular that caught his eye and he paused in front of the tank. The way they moved was intriguing; floating with such ease and grace. 

“These are our Moon jellies.” He jumped when the curator spoke to him. “Do you have any questions?”

“None currently, thank you.” Yuki gave a smile.

The curator nodded her head and left him with the jellyfish. He didn’t think he would find a creature that would hold his interest for longer than a minute. Of course he knew that jellyfish were actual animals and they existed in the ocean, but he never thought they would look this pretty up close. 

“Did you find something interesting?” Momo asked.

He hummed, watching the jellyfish swim. Momo watched beside him.

“These jellies are beautiful!” Momo’s eyes were wide with wonder. 

He only watched for a moment longer before giving Momo’s sleeve a tug. Momo was happy to continue to the next exhibit, interlocking their fingers as they went. 

The stairs led them up to the outdoor viewing tanks. His eyes had to adjust to the sudden change in light once again and he closed his eyes. Momo’s gasp forced his eyes open and before he could see what was wrong Momo was running off. 

“Yuki! Look at this bird!” 

Momo had found the avain viewing area and was motioning him over to look at the bird he discovered. Upon arrival he noticed the bird was a pelican. It’s long bill was full, with what appeared to be water, allowing it’s pouch underneath to expand. Momo was like a kid in a candy shop, his smile as wide as it can be with every creature he found. He left him to watch the birds walk around while he looked for another viewing area. 

A small set of steps led down to some more animals, watching his step for the small puddles that littered the area. He saw some kids bouncing beside a tank as they watched the animal inside swim around. He became curious when they started cheering. As he neared the tank he found that the resident animals were otters. They seemed to be having fun swimming alongside the kids as they ran back and forth alongside the tank. He walked closer, making sure to stay a distance away from the kids to not ruin their fun. 

A couple of otters were relaxing on a rock near him, enjoying the sun’s rays as it peeked through the clouds. While he was not one to find small animals cute he had to admit to himself that the otters made the cut. Maybe Momo would think so too? He backtracked and found Momo, taking his hand and leading him to the otters. Of course Momo’s face would light up at the sight of them.

“Do you see the ones in the water?” He noted the kids had moved on to another tank. “They’ll follow you along the tank.”

“Really?” Momo just got the word out of his mouth before walking towards an otter in the water. 

And just like he had said, as Momo walked alongside the tank, the otter followed. He took out his phone and started to record as Momo jogged back and forth between two points.

“Do you think they will dance with me?” Momo spoke aloud before he broke into dance.

The otter in front of him paused, not knowing what Momo had started to do. Momo did a spin and the otter seemed to understand, spinning in place.

“Yuki did you see that!” 

He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips as he watched Momo try and teach the otters to dance. 

-

They exited the lobby and made their way back to the sign where they had met that morning. He flipped his wrist and looked at the time. It was entering the early hours of lunchtime and he was surprised to see that time had flown by so quick. Momo hummed as the sign came into view.

“Let’s get a picture together!”

He wasn’t surprised by Momo’s sudden suggestion, posing beside him as he took the shot. He smiled as Momo gushed over how good the picture came out. Leaning closer, he planted a kiss to Momo’s cheek. The flustered response almost sent him into a laughing fit.

“Thank you for today.”

Momo’s pink cheeks became deeper.

“Do you feel any better?” There was hesitation as Momo spoke.

“Much better.”

He admitted that he wasn’t on board with the idea at first, even after leaving he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he would want to go back any time soon. But seeing the smile plastered on Momo’s face was enough to make whatever he was worried about lay dormant for the time being. 

“The otters really reminded me of you.” He reached for Momo’s hand. “They were so cute and energetic.”

“You can’t just say stuff like that! My heart can’t take it.” Momo clasped a hand over his heart. “If we are going to do that then Yuki is a jellyfish!”

He titled his head at the comment.

“They were so graceful and elegant, not to mention gorgeous.” Momo smiled at him. “Just like my Yuki!”

He couldn’t fight the blush that crept to his cheeks, squeezing Momo’s hand just a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> I've really been missing going to aquariums recently ;; I hope everyone is staying healthy!
> 
> ♥ Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♥


End file.
